Un bouquet de lys
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Madoka est amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, Hikaru, depuis longtemps. Pour profiter d'une de leurs rares journées de congé, elles décident d'aller faire les boutiques... Madoka x Hikaru (mention de KyoGin)


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Un bouquet de lys**

Le soleil brillait pour la première fois depuis des jours à Bey-City. La température était douce après des semaines de pluie et de gel. Malheureusement, Madoka ne pouvait profiter du beau temps: elle était coincée dans son atelier pour réparer des toupies. Plus précisément, pour réparer celles de ses amis. Bien qu'elle prenait son travail au sérieux, si les toupies avaient appartenu à d'autres, elle aurait profiter de cette belle journée.

-Ah… si seulement ils prenaient plus soin de leurs affaires.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que Pegasus était parfaitement réparée avant de poser son regard sur la pile de toupies abîmées. Elle soupira devant la montagne de travail qui lui tendait les bras.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, interrompant ses pensées. Elle leva la tête pour voir Hikaru, la jeune mais néanmoins compétente secrétaire de l'AMBB, venir vers elle. La bleue arborait un doux sourire qui éclairait son beau visage.

-Bonjour Madoka. Les garçons m'avaient dit que je te trouverai là.

-Tu me cherchais?

Une faible rougeur teinta les joues hâlées de l'adolescente. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour arranger un nœud qui tenait plusieurs de ses mèches hors de son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue ciel bordée de marine sans manches arrivant juste au-dessus de ses genoux. De la fine dentelle noire ornait le bas du vêtement. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines assorties à la robe. Madoka la trouvait vraiment belle habillée ainsi. Encore plus belle que d'habitude. Ce qui, pour elle, était un magnifique compliment.

-Tu as un rendez-vous? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

-Non.

La technicienne se sentit soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas partager Hikaru avec quelqu'un: elle était secrètement amoureuse de la propriétaire d'Aquario depuis l'an dernier. Elle ne s'en était pas immédiatement rendu compte bien que ce fut un coup de foudre: ses sentiments s'étaient révélés à elle petit à petit.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu fait aussi belle?

-J'ai une journée de libre et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se promener, toutes les deux.

-C'est génial mais j'ai promis aux garçons de réparer leurs toupies…

-Tu as le droit de prendre une pause pour te détendre.

-Tu as raison.

La brune replaça ses lunettes au sommet de son crâne. Elle rangea les toupies avant de se lever et de marcher vers son amie.

-Tu veux qu'on aille où?

-Un café a ouvert il y a pas longtemps. Ça pourrait être sympa de voir s'il est aussi bien que le prétendent les rumeurs.

-D'accord.

Les adolescentes sortirent de la boutique que la propriétaire ferma à clé. Elles allèrent au centre-ville où se trouvait le café dont la bleue avait parlé. Sa devanture était engageante. Son nom, le Red Sun Café , était élégamment inscrit en relief.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. La décoration, douce et chaleureuse, mettait tout de suite à l'aise. Elles s'installèrent à une table au centre de la pièce. À peine furent-elles assises qu'un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Il repartit dès qu'il eut noté tout ce qu'elles lui avaient demandé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il leur servit leurs tasses de thé et des pâtisseries avant de les laisser seules.

-Cet endroit est vraiment sympa, déclara Madoka.

Hikaru acquiesça silencieusement puis elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres. La brune fit pareil, curieuse de découvrir le goût de sa boisson. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tant la saveur qui envahit sa bouche était délicieuse. Elle la dégusta avant de reposer la tasse et de prendre un gâteau appétissant.

-En plus, ce qu'ils servent a bon goût, ajouta la secrétaire quand elles eurent fini les pâtisseries.

-C'est vrai. Je pense que je vais revenir ici.

-On pourrait revenir manger ici lors d'une de nos futures sorties.

-Bonne idée!

Elles attendirent en parlant que le serveur revînt pour payer l'addition et pouvoir partir. La discussion porta sur leurs métiers respectifs, sur leurs amis ainsi que sur ce qu'elles pourraient faire pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Elles optèrent pour aller faire les magasins: elles n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se promener à cause de leurs emplois et, comme ça, elles auraient moins de risque de rencontrer les garçons. Le serveur arriva au moment où elles s'étaient décidées. Hikaru insista pour payer puis elles sortirent du café pour se diriger vers la rue marchande où il y avait la plupart des boutiques de la ville. La courte distance qui les séparait des magasins fut agréable à parcourir: elles avaient la sensation que cela faisait des lustres qu'elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de se dépêcher pour aller quelque part.

-Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici! s'exclama Madoka lorsqu'elles arrivèrent.

-Pareil pour moi.

Elles regardèrent tout d'abord les vitrines des magasins. De nouveaux avaient ouverts depuis leur dernière visite. Certains proposaient des vêtements dont les marques leur étaient inconnues. D'autres vendaient des objets d'artisanat.

-Tu préfèrerais qu'on commence par où? demanda la bleue.

-Je ne sais pas… Tout à l'air si joli!

Elles finirent par décider de commencer par le magasin de vêtements qui venait d'ouvrir. Elles y firent quelques achats et promirent d'y retourner avant d'aller dans une autre boutique. Leurs achats se multiplièrent. Elles avaient de plus en plus de sacs à porter. Elles peinaient à tous les tenir.

-Je crois qu'on a un peu exagéré, dit Hikaru.

-Mais non! Et on n'a même pas pris tout ce qu'on voulait.

-Heureusement sinon on ne pourrait plus bouger. Déjà qu'on a du mal à avancer avec tous ces sacs.

La propriétaire d'Aquario s'arrêta devant un bouquet de fleurs blanches qui était exposé devant une boutique. Elle effleura les doux pétales dont la couleur contrastait avec celle de sa peau. Madoka trouvait cette scène féerique.

-Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, lui expliqua Hikaru dans un murmure.

Une sonnerie musicale résonna, les interrompant. La secrétaire posa ses sacs par terre puis sortit un téléphone de son sac à main. Son expression redevint sérieuse lorsqu'elle vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle à son amie. Allô? M. le directeur…. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle rangea son téléphone et regarda la brune.

-Je suis désolée… du travail de dernière minute.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser mais ce n'était pas censé être ton jour de congé aujourd'hui?

-Si mais il y a un petit problème. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.

Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur ses achats qu'elles observa quelques secondes. Ils étaient trop encombrant pour qu'elle pût les emmener avec elle.

-Je peux les amener au B-Pit si tu veux, proposa Madoka.

-C'est vrai? Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non. On est amie, je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

-Tu es sûre que tu pourras tout porter?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu devrais plutôt aller à ton travail. On se retrouve au B-Pit ce soir.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

La bleue partit. Madoka soupira. Dire que cette journée avait semblé parfaite! Elle regarda les sacs en se demandant comment elle allait réussir à tous les emmener chez elle.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait personne qu'on connait ici! s'exclama joyeusement une voix dans son dos. Ils préfèrent se promener près du Bey Park.

-Vu le nombre de personne que tu connais, on va sûrement en rencontrer.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

Madoka aurait reconnu ces deux voix entre mille. Et pour cause: elle les entendait se plaindre à propos de leurs toupies à longueur de journée - du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Elle se retourna lentement.

-Salut les gars.

Ginga et Kyoya se figèrent. Ils posèrent en même temps leurs yeux effarés sur elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? débita le rouquin d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Je me promenais et vous? En tout cas je ne vous savais pas _aussi _proches.

Elle fixa sciemment Ginga qui était blotti contre Kyoya. Il rougit et s'éloigna du vert.

-T'es censée réparer nos toupies, contre-attaqua Kyoya. Pas flâner dans des magasins. Tu ne prends vraiment pas ton travail au sérieux.

Le maître de Pegasus, redoutant la colère de son amie, se cacha derrière Kyoya. D'ailleurs, la brune voyait rouge. Sa fureur était telle que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches et que ses veines ressortaient dangereusement sur sa peau. Elle laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol pour s'approcher du vert qui ne bronchait pas, nullement impressionnés. Elle se mit debout devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je répare vos toupies à chaque fois que vous les endommagez, ce qui arrive tout le temps. Alors, j'ai le droit de me détendre un peu et toi, tu n'as rien à y redire.

Kyoya lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu me regardes comme ça que je vais changer d'avis!

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Pour me remercier de tout ce que je fais pour vous, vous allez porter ces sacs jusqu'au B-Pit.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla le vert. Pourquoi on ferait une chose pareille?

-Parce que, sinon, je dirai aux autres que vous sortez ensemble.

-Espèce de…

Le rouquin attrapa le bras de Kyoya pour lui faire comprendre que discuter ne servirait à rien. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le vert capitula.

-On va t'aider, dit Ginga.

-Tant mieux. Je dois encore acheter un truc. Partez sans moi.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent en grommelant plus ou moins. Madoka les regarda s'éloigner, amusée. Elle savait depuis un moment que ces deux là sortaient ensemble mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui aurait servi un jour. Ce fut en riant qu'elle alla chez le fleuriste. Une femme aux cheveux charbons était assise derrière le comptoir. Madoka s'approcha d'elle.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je voudrais acheter certaines des fleurs qui sont devant la boutique.

-Lesquelles? s'enquit la vendeuse en se levant.

-Les blanches s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse contourna le comptoir et alla à l'extérieur. Elle réapparut avec deux bouquets des fleurs demandées.

-Vous en voulez lequel?

-Ce de gauche s'il vous plaît.

Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et tapa sur les touches d'une caisse enregistreuse. Après, elle noua les cinq fleurs avec un ruban. Quand elle eut fini, elle tendit le tout à Madoka sans quitter des yeux l'écran où était marqué le prix.

-Ce bouquet de lys. Ça fera 24 euros.

L'adolescente hocha la tête avant de sortir la somme de son porte-monnaie. Elle la donna à la fleuriste en prenant le bouquet.

-Merci. Au revoir.

La vendeuse marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Madoka sortit du magasin. Elle retourna au B-Pit en prenant son temps. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se dépêcher puisque personne ne l'y attendait. Elle fut surprise de voir Ginga et Kyoya attendre devant la boutique en se chamaillant avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé.

-Je maintiens qu'on devrait laisser ces fichus sacs ici!

-Mais… ce ne serait pas sympa. Et si quelqu'un volait ses affaires?

-C'est pas notre problème!

La brune s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant leur attention sur elle. Ginga sourit alors que Kyoya grimaça. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle entra dans le B-Pit, suivie de ses deux amis. Ils posèrent les innombrables sacs près de sa table de travail.

-On peut partir maintenant? grogna le vert.

-Bien sûr. Amusez-vous bien.

Ils la laissèrent là. Elle tria les sacs pour pouvoir rendre à Hikaru ses achats. Ne voyant toujours pas son amie arriver, elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé le matin. Elle eut le temps de réparer entièrement Leone - qui était de loin la plus endommagée - et de commencer avec Sagittario avant que la bleue n'arrivât. Celle-ci semblait épuisée. Elle fit un léger sourire en avisant les sacs.

-Finalement, tu as réussi à tout apporter.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-C'est vrai.

Hikaru lissa sa robe avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle finissait de s'occuper de Sagittario. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment avant qu'elle ne lançât une conversation. Madoka l'écouta attentivement et parla avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent épuisé leur sujet.

_Je devrais lui dire_, songea Madoka. _Après tout, elle ne va pas me détester pour ça. Et puis, ce serait ridicule que je ne suive pas mes propres conseils alors que je n'ai pas cessé d'harceler Ginga pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments à la personne concernée._

Elle sortit le bouquet de lys de sa cachette pour l'offrir à Hikaru. Le visage de la bleue s'illumina. Elle prit les fleurs délicatement.

-Merci.

Madoka prit son courage à deux mains.

-Hikaru, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se coupa un instant quand elle vit les yeux de son amie se poser sur elle.

-Je… je t'aime…

Elle fut étonnée de voir son amie rougir et ses yeux étinceler. La bleue serra son bouquet contre elle et répondit en rougissant.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Madoka n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Hikaru se leva, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser, comme pour confirmer sa réponse. Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, la technicienne devint écarlate. Hikaru se détacha d'elle et caressa la courbe de sa joue avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Madoka se mit debout pour pouvoir l'enlacer. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois, de manière plus passionnée.

-Je suis si heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

**Owari**


End file.
